When Doves Cry
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] Short bit of fluff that I have longed to tell for several days... 1+2; 3+4+5


When Doves Cry

By: Lady Sith

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the song "When Doves Cry." Prince does. (And that's the only song that I like from him. o.o;;...) I also don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing. Wish I owned Hee-chan, Tro-chan, and Wu-chan, though... *pouts* (LOL! Gotta love those cute lil' nicknames...^_~ Wu-chan: Oooooonnaaaaaa.........)

  
  


WARNING: YAOI!!!! 1+2, 3+4+5 AU-ish... Don't like yaoi? Then don't read! Any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows and will be put up on my "Wall of Shame" page on my site. Other than that, enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**How could you just leave me standing...?

Alone in a world so cold...**

  
  


The strobe lights flashed on and off across the dance floor, giving the normally boring gym a surreal feel. Heero weaved through the mass of dancing bodies, Relena tucked into the crook of his arm. It was the homecoming dance and it marked their six month anniversary.

"Heero! Look! There are the others!" Relena suddenly cooed, pulling him off to the side, near the bleachers. Squinting against the throbbing light, Heero saw Hilde, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Just the month before, when school first started, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei finally came 'out of the closet.' So now Quatre was seated comfortably on Trowa's lap, Wufei's arms snug around his waist. Smugness radiated from Quatre and he beamed happily as Heero and Relena wandered closer.

"Hi, guys! Did you just arrive?" he asked as he settled more comfortably on Trowa's lap. Trowa smiled slightly and leaned forward, kissing Quatre on the side of his neck.

Relena stiffened, still unused to the easy shows of love that the three pilots exchanged almost casually. "Yes, we just got here," she answered the blonde Arabian brusquely. "Who else is here? It's still early, isn't it?"

Quatre looked up at Relena and his eyes darkened. Before he had admitted his love for his two kois, he and Relena had been easy friends. But that had now changed. Relena was too uncomfortable around him for them to ever be friends again. "Nanami and Rochelle are over by the refreshments stand," he answered her quietly.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" the blonde girl exclaimed. She spared Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei a glance, gave Heero a quick kiss on the cheek, then meandered her way through the mass of dancing bodies.

Watching her go, Duo made a face. "How can you stand her, Heero? She's rude and inconsiderate. She's awful!" In reply, Heero just shrugged, the blue silk sliding against his skin in a soft whisper. 

Relena had picked out his outfit--she had been doing that more and more often lately. The black slacks looked good on his long legs and his silk shirt matched his eyes. Quatre and Trowa looked conservative in their black suits, while Wufei looked exotic in his black tunic and pants with silver dragons embroidered randomly on his outfit. Duo, however... Well, Duo had taken the dance's dress code and had thrown it in their teachers' faces. Black leather pants clung to his body like second skin, his black fishnet shirt allowed snatches of his chest to show through, and his eyeliner was accented by the black and silver ribbons he had woven in his braid. Heero tried to ignore Duo's outfit, but he was fascinated by the pale pink nipple showing through his shirt.

Clearing his throat, Heero sat down next to Duo nonchalantly, also trying to ignore Duo's spicy cologne that enveloped him. Breathing deeply, Heero had an irresistible urge to undo Duo's braid and bury his face in his unique scent. But Heero was able to control his urge...barely.

Distracted by Duo's scent and clothes, Heero didn't notice when a loud and particularly upbeat techno song came on. He _should_ have been paying attention, because it was Duo's favorite song. Heero was suddenly brought back to the present when Duo's arm snaked out, grabbed Heero's hand, and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"C'mon, Hee-chan! Dance!" Duo crowed as his body started moving to the music. Sighing audibly and rolling his eyes at Duo, Heero complied. But...as the song progressed, Heero started to notice that Duo's movements looked more and more as if he was... Watching Duo more closely, Heero's eyes widened. It was true. Duo was dancing as if he was making love.

Gasping in surprise, Heero looked up and into Duo's eyes. Duo looked at his best friend, a slight smile playing around his lips, and his eyes dark with suppressed emotions.

Just as suddenly, the song ended and a slow song came on. Heero started to back away, but Duo stopped him, grabbing his arms and putting them around his waist. "Just...one dance, please, Hee-chan?" Duo asked huskily as he put his own arms around Heero's neck.

"Of course, Duo," Heero replied just as softly. 'This isn't right...what about Relena?' Heero thought to himself. He knew what he was doing was wrong...but he couldn't help himself. He had wanted...for so long...what harm could one single dance do? Just to hold Duo in his arms for one song...just one...

Thinking these thoughts, Heero groaned in defeat and pulled Duo more snugly against him. 'Just one song...all I ask is for one song... Nothing more... Just one...'

  
  


As the last note faded away, Heero looked down into Duo's eyes and saw the same emotion that he knew was reflected in his own eyes. He wanted...so very much...but he couldn't...

Duo took the decision out of Heero's hands; reaching up, he grasped the back of his head and brought Heero's face down to his own, giving Heero the most soul-shattering kiss he had ever experienced. And, as Heero was kissing Duo back, he knew that only _Duo_ would be able to give him kisses like this... Only Duo...

"HEERO YUY!" came Relena's high-pitched scream. "How _could_ you?!"

Blinking heavy-lidded eyes, Heero looked up to see Relena's horrified face. "What...? Relena...?" he asked, a stupified expression flittering across his face. "What's wrong, Relena?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! I CAME OVER HERE TO ASK YOU TO DANCE AND I FIND YOU KISSING YOUR BEST FRIEND. WHAT DO YOU _THINK_ IS WRONG???!!!" was the shrieked answer. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Heero blinked again, looked down at Duo, who was nestled comfortably in his arms, then to Relena, whose face was slowly turning red. He paused for a minute. Then, slowly, a bright smile began to spread across his face. "What's wrong with me? Nothing. Something is finally very right. I'm very sorry, Relena, but I don't feel the way about you that you feel about me. I never have. I'm sorry to have let it gone on so far..." Then, ignoring the blonde's stupefied expression, Heero looked down at Duo. "Would you...maybe...even consider...go out with me, Duo?" he asked in a small voice.

Suddenly, Duo laughed. "Of course I'd go out with you, Hee-chan! You're such a baka. After all, it's take you _this_ long to realize that I love you... I've loved you since the first moment we've met." 

That said, Duo pulled Heero down for yet another deep kiss.

  
  


Quatre sighed, his eyes sparkling in happiness. "I'm really happy that they finally realized that they love each other. I'm glad for them."

"I'm even gladder for us," Wufei added.

"Me, too," Trowa commented as he nestled his face in the space between Quatre's neck and shoulder.

The blonde Arabian smiled at his two kois. "I love happy endings, don't you?"


End file.
